Revelations, Secrets and Love
by Isa-Just-Me
Summary: One day, the Doctor finds a letter on Clara's bedroom saying that he was her Dad and River her Mum. After that, he and River decided not to lie to each other ever again. But what she didn't count on, was that the Doctor had a secret, that threaten to destroy their relationship. Forever. Pairings: Eleven/River, Amy/Rory, Eleven/Amy friendship. REWRITE.


**A/N: Hey guys, so umn I decided to rewrite this because of reasons. It'll be the same plot but more organized and with more details! Reviews are appreciated! Enjoy!**

He stood at the console. His eyes were red and his cheeks wet with tears. The last time the Doctor cried this much… he doesn't even remember.

Their week started so happy and perfect. He, River and Clara flew through the starts and visited lots of planets. Since he discovered Clara was their daughter, he decided to go out on a family trip. Their family was almost complete. 'Amy and Rory would love this'.

He missed his Ponds and everything about them. He missed their laugh, their smile, the way they were always protecting each other. He missed Rory's angst way of trusting him and he missed the way Amy would lose her temper easily. He laughed as he remembered the way she would shout at people when she was angry. She was so… Scottish.

But he ruined their lives. Now they were stuck in the past, long before they were born, with no way out. From what he read from Amy's afterword, they were happy, very happy, but how could he live with the guilt of losing them like he did with everyone else he ever loved?

Losing them was another thing added to his reasons-why-I-hate-myself list. He promised Brian he would take care of them, and look what happened.

The only person he got left was River. River Song, Melody Pond, his beautiful wife. He failed with her parents, but he wouldn't fail with her. Even though he knows what will happen when she goes to the Library, he would spent every second possible near to her. But even that ended.

How could he be so stupid.

Now he stood at the console all alone, because he failed her again. He really, really hates endings.

-Days before-

"CLARA!" the Doctor shouted from the console. "COME HERE RIGHT NOW!"

"I'm here, I'm here. What do you want?" she said, entering the console. "I was making tea." She said as she drank it from her cup.

"WELL, I WAS FIXING THE TARDIS, BUT I COULDN'T FIND MY SONIC SCREWDRIVER, SO I WENT TO YOUR BEDROOM TO ASK YOU IF YOU KNEW WHERE IT WAS, AND LOOK WHAT I FOUND!" he shouted.

The Doctor handed her what looked like a letter. With her handwriting. It said:

_Dear Mum,_

_It's me, Clara! I just wanted to let you know that I'm fine and I'm having so much fun here on the TARDIS. Dad took me to see the abandoned planet of Krachua on the constellation of Tirubius. It was a beautiful planet. We explored and I had so much fun! Except for the fact that we were chased by a bunch of angry aliens. _

_Apparently, their planet wasn't abandoned, but they don't like strangers, especially humans. And Dad didn't help. Instead of running to the TARDIS, where is safe, he tried to explain to the aliens that he wasn't human, but he was a Time Lord, which made them angrier. They really didn't like the Doctor's people._

_In the middle of the running, I sprained my ankle and I think Dad lost his sonic thingy._

_Sorry, but I gotta go. I really miss you, Mum. Please come and visit us more often, I love you._

_Kisses, Clara._

"Well?" the Doctor said, waiting for an explanation.

He couldn't have read it right. Clara, his _daughter_? Well, all that personality had to come from somewhere, but why River didn't tell him anything? She's his daughter too, for God's sake! He is used to River's surprises and spoilers, but hiding the fact that they had a child together? That was an absurd.

"Umn, I can explain that." she answered, nervously.

"You better have a very, very good explanation!" he shouted. He _really _needed to talk to River.

Suddenly, they were interrupted as they heard a very familiar sound of a Vortex Manipulator.

"Hello Sweetie." River said. He loved when she said that, but right now, she had a lot of explanation to do.

"Hello. Umn, honey, could you answer me something?" he asked softly as he approached her.

"What? No kiss?" she smirked.

"River." He said in a very serious tone.

"Sorry. What do you wanna know honey?" she said softly as she came closer to him and stretched his bow tie.

"Could you explain me this?" he asks as he hands her Clara's letter. "I found it on Clara's bedroom".

"Umn, surprise?" she said as he looked at her angrily.

She knew he would find out eventually. When she found out she was pregnant she was so happy. She was gonna become a Mum! But when her thoughts travelled to the Doctor, her smile disappeared. What would she tell him?

River knew the risks of running with the Doctor, and he still had so many to do to the universe. He was a very busy person, so she decided not to tell him for his sake. He wasn't the last of his kind anymore, but she wanted make sure, because it would kill him to take all the hope away.

It hurt her so much the way he was looking at her right now. She can see in her husband's eyes. It's like he just lost all the love and trust on her, and replaced it by anger and betrayal.

He wanted to know the truth, and she was ready to tell him everything.

**A/N: Aaaaannnd, end of the chapter! Did you guys like it? I changed a few things and made it easier to read. Review and I will give you a cookie. Go on. Do it. **_**Do it.**_


End file.
